


I'm Not Your Type - Belluna / Bellamione

by My Dark Void (LoopyLeBlack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bellatrix, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bellamione - Freeform, Belluna, F/F, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/My%20Dark%20Void
Summary: 18+ Threesome Omegaverse AUWith Luna being close to her heat, Hermione thinks now would be a good time to take her friend out to one of London's biggest night clubs. It turns out both Hermione & Luna are attracted to the same desired alpha who works at the club. The alpha, Bellatrix, got more than enough appetite for two.Mostly filthy smut, with a decent amount of fluff.*Please read the tags & note before reading*
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I'm Not Your Type - Belluna / Bellamione

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and the summary. If you don't like what you read there, don't read further. 
> 
> This is an explicit work where body parts are being named. It's a primal A/B/O one-shot, where Bellatrix & Luna are instantly attracted to each other by something more than just physical lust, they are meant to be. There is also some filthy action with Bellatrix, Luna & Hermione. Nobody is being forced, nobody is underage, everybody knows what they signed up for, everybody is just having fun, and Belluna = endgame for a change ^^

It has been months since Ginny, Hermione and Luna went out together, and tonight was going to be _'amazing'_ according to Ginny. Standing in one of London's biggest night clubs with booming music blasting through the speakers, smelling like alcohol, cigarettes mixed with sweat of both alphas and omegas. Some in rut, some in heat, others looking for a quick fix to fulfill their primal needs on a horny Saturday night. It was a club Luna wouldn't want to be found dead in, yet it was very difficult for the three to get in because the club was apparently _'very exclusive'_. But Ginny somehow fixed passes for her and her posse, denying she did anything explicit to obtain them.

Watching her friends and the people around them as if they were from a different planet. Luna raised her voice to let herself be heard, having the feeling she needed to shout to get their attention. ''I'm getting something to drink, anything?''

''No, you're gonna dance and flaunt woman!'' It was Hermione, who had heard her friend talk an awful lot about how she wanted a mate and how much she is longing to have somebody to go home to after work. ''You've gotta work it if you want it'' She added as if it was nothing, as if throwing herself at lusty alphas was the only option an omega had. Being seen as an item, a trophy to be put on on the shelf, or rather spread on a bed. An idea Luna could never wrap her mind around.

''You do you, I'm at the bar'' Hermione pouted and hugged Luna before she turned over to the dance floor, opening an extra button of her shirt and grabbed Ginny by her hips from behind. With a sigh, Luna stumbled to the bar with very low to no energy. Her heat is very close, and Hermione thought it would be the best timing ever to take Luna out, _'You need to be out and about, show yourself to the world, let them know you're available. How else are you ever going to find a mate'_ Not here, that much was pretty obvious. Her scent should be strong, yet Luna wasn't drawing too much attention to herself, if any at all, nor did she wanted to. Sneaking through the crowd by the bar she stationed herself into the corner and plopped down on a red leather stool. For some reason it seemed to be more crowded here than at the dance floor, it were mostly omegas she smelled. Mostly, but there was one scent that was dominating above all. It was an alpha's scent, strong, competent and assumable much wanted by the omegas near the bar. In heat or not, even Luna could feel how much it was playing onto her own nature, trying to lure her in and submit to whomever it was.

Ignoring her primal instincts she searched her bag for both her wallet and the book she brought along. She would just be sitting there, trying to read until her friends would be ready to leave. Raising her hand she waved at Hermione who was standing on the dance floor and licked her lips, pointing next to Luna as if she was signing at something, or someone. The blonde shrugged and turned to place her book on the bar, being greeted by big dark eyes and a mischievous smirk that would make most omegas drop to their knees in submission. ''Can I get you something, little bird?'' Her voice was low, deep, and even a little hoarse. The woman lifted her eyebrow when she didn't got a respond from the girl in front of her, ''A drink, do you want something to drink?'' She said, this time a little louder as she leaned forwards to get closer to Luna ear.

As if she was struggling to breathe, Luna gasped for air while at the same time she was thinking hard about what she should say. _Fuck, fuck, say something, anything!_ This was her, this was the alpha she smelled earlier. Strong, very strong and very dominant, and she was more than just simply appetizing. Not just her scent, she was nice to the eyes as well. ''Tea.. do you have tea?'' She asked in a unsure and soft voice as if she was apologizing for even being there. She made a fool out of herself, she just knew it, and she could see how the woman was struggling to hear her words because she narrowed her eyes and focused on Luna's lips when she was speaking.

Luna thought wrong, the woman could hear the omega speak as loud and clear like she could smell her scent the second she set foot in the club tonight, finally seeing a face that matched that sweet, yet intoxicating scent of hers. The girl was beautiful, youthful, and she appeared to be reserved even though she did not smell like it at all. She smelled fresh and pure, and Bellatrix could taste her pheromones on her tongue when she inhaled. The blonde was insecure, and not aware of the fact that she smelled more than desirable to her. ''I have a feeling you don't mean iced tea, do you. We don't usually serve it, but if you want tea, I'll get you tea'' A wide grin spread over her face and she tapped her hand on the bar to get the attention of her co-worker, but it were the omegas that responded instead. ''For fuck's sake'' She muttered as she moved to the blonde guy on the other end of the bar, ''Be right back, and please just make them go away if they aren't ordering anything'

''Oh, they are ordering, Bella, trust me'' The boy called after her as she made her way to the back, avoiding the dance floor that was crawling with omegas at all cost. Nearing the door to the back, her way was blocked by a brunette.

Hermione bit her lip as she put her palm on the woman's sternum. God, the alpha smelled even better up close, capable to suit all her needs and so much more if she would let her. ''Mm, how about I keep you some company tonight? Promise I'll be a good girl. A very, very, good little girl'' Her tone was sultry and challenging at the same time, taking a step forward to let the woman take in her scent, letting her know she is fertile, ready, and willing to receive. The woman however didn't flinch, she just raised an eyebrow as if her scent wasn't doing anything for her. Hermione smirked, biting her lip again ''As rough.. as you want to''

Bellatrix shook her head in amusement as she placed her hand on Hermione's cheek and let her thumb run over her lip. Smearing the lipstick down her chin as she got close to the ear of the omega, ''No'' Her voice was sharp, confident, yet teasing at the same time. No doubt she would have taken advantage of the offer if she wouldn't had her mind set on someone else tonight. Gently tapping Hermione's cheek with her fingertips as if she was a indeed the little girl she claimed to be, she gently shoved her aside to open the door behind her and get the tea she promised the blonde omega at the bar.

Baffled, Hermione stood there, looking at how the door slowly closed. ''Damn sis, that was rude'' Ginny chuckled while patting Hermione's back, ''Well, she doesn't know what she's missing out on'' Pulling her friend away from the door with an arm around her waist she guided her back the the dance floor, but Hermione's gaze was fixed on the door to open again, and when it did, she took high effort to confront the alpha. ''Mione, she's not interested, let it go''

''No'' Determined she took big steps to get a hold of the woman. ''Oh come on, I know you're technically working but I'm su-- Unbelievable! Hey!'' Hermione shouted when the woman cold-hearted ignored her and made her way back to the bar with a large coffee mug. ''Did you.. did you see that! Gin, is my make-up wrong? It is, isn't it?'' The redhead didn't know what to say so she brought her finger to Hermione's chin, wiping away the lipstick that the alpha had smeared there. Humiliating to say the least.

Nearing the bar, Bellatrix knew she wouldn't get by unnoticed so she called for an emergency as she passed the crowd so they would let her pass.''Jesus, fuck, give me a break, man'' she cursed when she finally made it back, signing to Draco to take some action. Where the other omegas were practically, desperately forcing themselves onto her, the blonde girl just simply kept reading when she stood back in front of her. ''Special delivery'' The alpha grinned and shoved the coffee mug with hot water to the girl, placing a couple of tea bags next to it. ''I've never asked what you wanted, so I hope this will do. What are you reading?''

Swallowing thick because of the sudden attention and question, Luna closed the book and showed it to the woman who was leaning her elbows on the bar as if she was actually interested. ''Practical Magic. It's Astrology, I won't bother you with it. Thank you for the tea, I really appreciate it'' She smiled shyly, nervously tugging her hair behind her ear.

''No problemo. But please, do bother me with it. For starters, let me see if you can guess my sign right'' Amused she plays with her tongue in her mouth, knowing she would probably guess it wrong, but it's all in good fun.

''Ah, easy. Scorpio. Determined, confident, stubborn, resentful but loyal. Even though you don't like to play games you go all in when you set your mind to something, cunning. Also very desired, but even a dead bird can see that.. smell that'' Suddenly it felt as if Luna's confidence boosted while she was talking about her interest, feeling like she was at least worthy to listen to because the alpha didn't move her eyes away from her when she spoke. Plus, she knew she was right, the traits were easy to make out of her scent and attitude alone.

''Damn, you're good. October 30th, still sad my mother didn't wait another day. See, resentful, you said it'' Getting herself a coke from the fridge underneath the bar, she opened it with her teeth and hopped over the counter to stand next to Luna. ''I'm Bellatrix, may I ask your name, little bird?''

It was hard not to chuckle at how how casual and smooth the woman got herself over the bar. And it almost felt like the woman was flirting with her, but she possibly couldn't be, alpha's didn't flirt with Luna. With that knowledge it was getting a little torturous to sit so close to the alpha, filling her nose and her lungs with her scent, there was no doubt she would smell it for days on her clothes. But maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing when she gets in her heat, she could maybe use it to her advantage. ''Luna, I.. shouldn't you be standing on the other side of the bar?''

''I can do what I want'' Bellatrix answered, and at that moment Luna just didn't even know if she trying to be tough or if she just didn't care. ''Honey, I own the place. I'm a little too old to be a bartender don't you think, would be pretty lame''

 _Ambitious, that was another one_ ''I don't think you're too old. You uhm.. attract a crowd, I'd say that's good for business''

''Annoying, that's what it is. But tonight I am glad I didn't spend my time in the office. I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on our tea time, little Luna'' Moving her hand through her black curls, she took a step closer to the girl. Smelling how the blonde is close to her heat, if she smelled so good already, Bellatrix can't even begin to imagine how good she would smell when she's actually in her heat, pumping out even more pheromones in need, lust, desire, her arousal leaking down her thighs, her body begging for an alpha to fill her up. Noticing how she got carried away with her thoughts, Bellatrix still didn't seem to notice the attraction was mutual. All these girls, all these omegas flaunting at her, all but this one. She already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask because the girl's scent was telling her that she was searching and unclaimed, but she had to ask to make sure, ''Are you.. with someone?''

Almost drowning in Bellatrix's brown eyes, breathing heavily to inhale her scent and let it fill up her lungs, Luna felt like an idiot. She wanted her, no, she needed her, but she had to keep her mind straight because this will lead to a disaster otherwise. ''Yeah, uhm.. there, the girl in the tight green dress. That's Ginny'' She pointed at the redhead as her other hand rested on Bellatrix's shoulder when she turned head, ''And.. there, the girl in the red shirt. The one you just flirted with, that's Hermione'' Even though Luna feels more than just drawn to this alpha, she knows Hermione would be a way better match for her, or toy, or both. Realizing she still had her hand on Bellatrix's shoulder she removed it with a sudden pull, as if it wasn't allowed to be there. ''Sorry''

''For what, your soft paws?'' Bellatrix looked confused, cocking her head as she watched the brunette from a distance. She sure was attractive, and with a figure like that she would have mounted her if the night didn't brought her Luna. Use her mouth, her body, roughen her up like she offered earlier, making her scream as she takes her big-- _Knock it off, you idiot! Focus._ ''But.. they're omegas? Are you--''

''No. Oh, God, no. I thought.. Oh, my God, I feel so stupid right now'' So stupid she wanted to disappear into thin air, ''I'm here with them, but at home I am alone if that's what you meant'' _Really, 'at home I am alone'?! Just say you're single and that you want to be filled up by this stud. Ugh, why am I such a fool._

''I wasn't flirting by the way.. not with her at least'' Hoping the girl would take the hint, she leaned her back against the bar, ''Do I really need to say it out loud?''

What was she talking about? Bellatrix didn't need to flirt, the bar was crawling with willing omegas, and so was the dance floor when she walked by. She did thought the woman was flirting with her earlier, and her nature kept telling her that this is her alpha, but she knows it simply cannot be, it are just her pre-heat hormones that are playing tricks on her mind. ''Say what out loud?''

''God dammit, I've lost my touch'' 

''I doubt that. I mean, look around-''

Bellatrix didn't like to interrupt her, but at this point she just needed her to know that the girl is driving her crazy to no end with her blue eyes, her smile and her scent. ''You, I am looking at you, Luna. I've been longing for you the second you stepped foot in this place. I didn't know where the scent came from at first but then, there you were, tell me it's not just me who is going crazy. I don't want to force myself on you, but fuck.. I would mark your skin with my claws and claim you with a thousand kisses if you let me'' Feeling her member stiffen up at the thought she tried to push it back down, hoping it would go by unnoticed.

But it did not, making it even more remarkable that this alpha didn't just took whatever she desired. She had dignity and above all else, respect for the omega. Maybe wisdom did come with age, because from what Luna had seen, alphas take, they never ask, willing or not. Arousal burns from deep within Luna's core by hearing the woman's low voice speak of those carnal needs, making her want to submit and fall down on her knees to show her she's worthy. But she didn't, she just simply nodded as a whine escaped from her lips, ''Please,'' And with a little whisper she almost sounded as if she was begging, ''alpha'' Meaning; _claim me, mate me, fill me, breed me until I am a trashing mess underneath your touch_

It sounded just like that in Bellatrix's ears, and without much effort she pushed Luna with a thud against the wall, making her question when and how she gave up her sitting position. Dilated pupils are stating directly into her eyes, and the woman was suddenly closer to her than she anticipated, sending a shiver down her spine and her insides danced as they let her know she is more than ready for an alpha as dominant and strong as Bellatrix to take her virginity. The woman sniffs, nostrils flaring as she just stood there, taking in the sight of the delicious, insecure but _oh so ready_ omega'' Fumbling on the hem of Luna's shirt she placed her hand on her stomach as she stepped in closer, slightly pressing down to where she knows she wants to fill her most. Speaking with a dry throat and a raspy voice she brought her lips closer to the pretty pink once of the awaiting omega. ''Right here, isn't it?'' And the omega replied with fast little nods as if the woman would turn away if she didn't let her know that's exactly where she needs her.

With a small snarl, Bellatrix clenched her jaw and took what she wanted. The soft, pink, puffy lips of the willing omega opened up for her the second she felt her tongue against them. Wincing at the sensation she pulled the alpha in closer, pressing her breasts firmly against those of Bellatrix to let her know she's fertile. In response she felt the beautiful alpha rumble some unknown words onto her lips, and then it was as if Luna's head and body where about to explode. Right then she suddenly understood all the omegas that where practically whoring themselves out, because Luna wanted to do the exact same thing, even though her brain kept telling her that she should keep her dignity. The funny thing was that her body kept telling her that her dignity belonged with this alpha now. Clammy hands went over the black cotton t-shirt that clung tightly around Bellatrix's torso, especially around her breasts. Running her hands over the sides she could feel herself leak as her sex got wetter by their kiss, the touches, and the knowing who was doing it to her. Bellatrix's broke the kiss and nibbled her way over the girl's jawline to get to her neck where her scent got even stronger. _Bite me, just fucking bite me_ ''Fuck''

But she didn't, instead she looked up with half-lidded eyes, ''Come upstairs with me'' It wasn't a question, it was a command that the omega was more than willing to follow. She tried to reply, but her throat was too dry, and for some reason she wasn't able to speak another word, so she nodded needy as the alpha took her hand to make her follow. Somewhere halfway Bellatrix couldn't resist it anymore and turned around to force the omega's back against the wall, her lips roughly locking with Luna's who was caught by surprise as a high pitched sound rolled from her lips, ''Mm, want you.. smell.. delectable'' This time it was Bellatrix who let the omega feel she was more than capable, and she pushed her pelvis against the girl's thigh, letting her feel how hard she already was for her. Biting Luna's lower lip she snatched her hand and brought it down, ''That's what you're doing me, you feel that, pretty?'' She almost growled as she moved Luna's hand over her jeans to feel the bulge.

So firm, and as far as Luna could tell the alpha was big, very big. Desperately she moved her other hand in Bellatrix's curls and pulled her hair because she felt her inner walls react to what her hand was feeling, she wanted to feel her inside, she wanted to milk her, every single drop until she was fully satisfied. She was so occupied that she didn't even noticed the attention they were drawing to themself. It was nothing uncommon for an alpha and omega to dry hump, but that's usually all it was. This was something else, the two where kissing, passionately. This was Bellatrix, one of the most, if not the most, desired alphas in the building and it filled the earlier flaunting omegas with rage. Flooding their minds with the _'Why her, not me?'_ syndrome. They where the ones ogling, they where showing off their flesh, their matriarchy, they were worthy, yet the alpha never even flinched at them.

Panting, Bellatrix pulled away and pushed the girl out in front of her to the door with the green exit sign. Luna's knees where like straws and she shot a quick look over at the crowd as they passed the dance floor. She saw Ginny glaring at her with an almost ear to ear smile as she put her thumbs up that told Luna she approved of her score. It didn't last long because she turned away the second Bellatrix looked her way, pretending to be in a conversation which she clearly was not. 

Next to her stood the omega from earlier, raising an eyebrow when Bellatrix directly made eye contact with her. Driven by her inner alpha, she could feel her member stiffen up even further when the omega wet her lips with her tongue, and Bellatrix could have sworn the girl was smelling her arousal as she did so. She wrapped her arm around Luna's waist and shoved her to the door before turning her head once more, giving the brunette a wink and an animalistic snap of the jaw. Locking the door from the inside she didn't waste another second and lifted the omega over her shoulder to bring her upstairs, ''You're coming with me'' Gently she supported Luna's back when she laid her down on the sofa.

Kicking out her shoes, Luna looked at Bellatrix, ''You were flirting with her'' Luna said with a pout, removing the clips from her hair

''Who?

''Herm- Oh, don't play dumb, you know who'' Even though she tried to sound nonchalant about, it stung. She could have just told her before, and Hermione was more than willing, more experienced too. And she was sure the two would look quite hot together, ''You could have had her here instead''

 _Bella, you idiot_ ''No.. I mean, yes, she could have been here. But she's not, and we both know why that is'' She smirked as she removed her shirt, exposing her large, full breasts that seemed to be almost falling out of her bra. Sultry eyes where staring at the girl, imagining what beauty would be underneath that light blue sweater. She had already felt them against her chest, but she had no idea what they would look like. Big, small, medium, perky, firm, saggy? She hoped it wouldn't be the last, so she went for medium firm in her head, but secretly hoping for better. Biting her lip she was undressing the girl with her eyes as she slowly moved her hand over the bulge of her jeans, it wanted to pop out and stand tall, get sucked on and milked dry. Noticing how the girl was practically drooling at the sight she teased, ''This.. or this?'', moving her hand up her bra to feel her breasts before bring it back to her dick.

Fixating on Bellatrix's body, Luna didn't know where to look. Her breasts were perfect, her stomach toned, as were her arms and neck where her vein was throbbing in anticipation. And Luna knew that wasn't the only thing throbbing in anticipation. She wanted to see, she wanted to know what was behind that zipper, questioning if she could even take it. She never had sex before and the woman didn't look small at all. ''You're a little smug aren't you?'' Luna smiled and pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her in just a tank top and bra as she dropped down in her knees and went straight for Bellatrix's belt buckle.

 _Small and perky, perfect. Fuck, fuck, fuck_ And without noticing the last ''Fuck'' escaped from her lips when the omega was in front of her on her knees, struggling with the belt buckle that only made Bellatrix harder, her member pushing against the fabric of her shorts as pre-cum leaked from the tip of her cock. She couldn't bare it anymore and unfastened it in a swift motion and did the same with the button and the zipper. Finally setting herself free from her jeans. Right away it was thankful for the space, standing tall, tenting her shorts. She groaned and let her hand move over the shaft and pulled it out, watching how Luna's eyes got filled with lust within a matter of a second. ''Suck me'' It was another command, but the omega didn't seem to mind the demanding tone in her voice since she was planning on doing so anyway.

Bellatrix wiped the tip over to Luna's cheek, smearing her pre-cum over the girl's lips with a self-righteous grin on her face. ''Mm'' She tasted good, and with a flat tongue Luna lapped the head of the alpha's cock to taste her all over before she slipped the head between her lips as another moan escaped from deep within her throat as if her nature took over. The alpha was already throbbing badly at her touch at the wetness of her mouth. Luna tried to breath though her nose and tried to bob her head to take her in deeper, she had never done this before, but her instinct told her to suck it tightly and move her head in a way she assumed the woman would fuck her cunt. She gagged, and drool leaked past her lips, her head turning red as if she was chocking, tears filling her eyes immediately. She heard a deep grunt from the alpha who was just looking down at her in admiration, but then she grabbed Luna's head, muttered something and pressed most of the length pas the girl's lips. Giving it one, two, no three small thrusts, feeling the head nudge against the back of Luna's throat before she removed it and pushed the girl's head back. The omega gasped, filling her lungs with air and strong alpha scent, still tasting her cock in her mouth as if it was still there. By nature she let out a weep and moved her head back to the proud alpha cock that stood even taller than it did before.

''Shh, don't rush, pretty bird'' Bellatrix grinned and took her shaft in her hand, stroking it with a firm fist, ''I hope your other holes are just as tight and fine as this one'' Amused as she was, she let her hand go over the girl's bra before forcefully taking it off, ''And you hide these under a sweater? You've got all reason to flaunt with those'' Bellatrix liked breasts, no, she loved them. A mouth full was all she could wish for, but a hand full was also a score she wouldn't complain about. Where most girls usually showed them off to her with push-up bra's and tight shirts, Bellatrix was mostly attracted to the girls that merely showed small buds poking through a casual shirt.

Luna frowned doubtfully, not knowing if the alpha was mocking her. She looked down on Bellatrix's member, already missing how it filled up her mouth just moments ago. But the woman pushed her away, apparently she wasn't being good enough. The thought was clouding her mind. It was the action that mattered as if she didn't hear the words Bellatrix said right after. ''Sorry''

Raising an eyebrow, Bellatrix moved her finger under the girl's chin and lifted it up to make her look at her. ''For?''

''For.. not being the omega you hoped for'' 

With wide eyes Bellatrix looked at the girl before she narrowed them and pushed her down on the sofa, roughly fighting to remove the pants from her legs, pulling them down over Luna's round buttocks. Hovering over her, she took a deep breath to taste her and grabbed her chin between her fingers. ''That's what you think, that you aren't good enough? Not everybody likes the slutty type, not everybody likes bloated tits, and as a matter of fact.. I like to have something to hold onto when I fill you up with that seed you so desperately need'' She hissed, assuming the poor girl probably also thought she was lagging in other departments. ''I think you're beautiful'' She said as her voice got back to normal, her fingers moving over Luna's face, her cock laying heavy on Luna's belly, ''Do you want this.. me? You don't have to, you can just say no and get out of here if that's what you want'' She asked, waiting for consent, and Luna rapidly shook her head.

''Want.. Stay.. Please'' She blabbed, her words not even forming a proper sentence, her mind way too clouded with alpha scent. 

''Then stop talking yourself down, you're the only omega tonight who got my dick rock hard. And that in just a sweater and without any effort'' Her smile was devilish as she swept her slim fingers over the fabric of Luna's underwear to pull it aside, teasing the head of her cock over her clit before getting the shaft wet by letting it slip between her folds. Luna let out a squeak of arousal and put her heel on the floor to tilt her center, ''Mm, and so needy too'' Bellatrix slapped her hands on Luna's thighs and kneaded them roughly as she pushed them wider apart. Arousal filled her nose and with a small rut she pushed the head in the entrance of the young omega. _Fuck, shes tight_ Keeping her cool Bellatrix gently grabbed the girl's chin again and made her look at her before she would go in any further, ''Try to relax, you tell me if it hurts okay?''

''Mm-hmm, ye-s'' She nodded quickly, it was hard to get any words pass her lips. The alpha was inside her, and it made her head spin as if she just had a whole bottle of vodka instead of a cup of tea. Bellatrix felt good, and indeed rock hard as she slowly pushed her cock in further, still observing the omega's face, searching for signals of pain or pleasure. Both were showing, that and the torment she felt of the slow burn. _Fuck, get inside me already. Fuck, fill me_ Her mind was playing tricks on her, making her feel empty as she got filled. Slowly, little by little. Her rational mind was glad Bellatrix took her sweet time and not just rammed herself in to use the omega for her own needs, spill her seed and be done with it. No, instead she was gentle, slightly pressing down on Luna's stomach, whispering unclear words as her shaft disappeared inch by inch between the girl's legs until she was fully in. Luna clenched onto the woman's arm, nails almost breaking skin as she felt how perfect the alpha's cock fits inside of her. The pain did not compare with the fullness she felt around Bellatrix as if they locked together like a puzzle. The woman bit her lip, slowly letting her fingers explore the girl's body, gently stroking Luna's abdomen to give her all the time she needed to adjust to feeling of being stretched like this and let her relax under her touch. The blonde smiled, admiring the view of the beautiful alpha on top of her. _Sweet alpha, controlled alpha_ ''Pretty alpha''

Luna was unbelievable sexy, her puffy nipples erected under Bellatrix's touch, her skin responding to every slight touch as her inner walls held on tightly to the gift she was receiving. Bellatrix's inner alpha roared at every small throb because Luna's body was already milking her without her even knowing it herself. The pain that showed on her earlier was gone, she was ready. Bellatrix again grabbed her face, planting a soothing kiss on her jaw as she trusted slowly and shortly, making sure not slip her dick out too far, knowing it would only unnecessary hurt the omega. The night was young after all. ''Good omega, just like that'' She whispered against the skin of Luna's neck, nuzzling her nose and lips over her pulse point where she could smell her better. A gasp left Luna's throat, chocking on nothing but air when the alpha sped up her pace, juices leaking on the sofa as if it didn't matter when the alpha started to pound a little harder. ''Tight-- baby. God, you're tight'' Bellatrix moaned from deep within, her brain mushed by the feeling of the omegas tight, clean pussy around her shaft. The thought of being the first one to be inside of her, only turned her on more. _Mine. My omega_

So close to her heat and the fact that she had never even dared to dream to be filled up like this was a sensation that almost made Luna cum on it's own. The woman was competent and skilled, and she clearly knew what she was doing to make the omega feel good. Luna understood she wasn't her first, nor her last, and the slight thought that passed her mind made her growl. For a few seconds she saw Bellatrix hovering over Hermione, pounding her roughly, picturing how Hermione would use all she had to offer to good advantage to please and take the alpha. Bellatrix could have easily got her. Yet, she is fucking Luna slowly and carefully instead, taking her virginity, filling her head with the most sinful thoughts she had ever had. The thought about Hermione and Bellatrix should have disturbed her, but it did the complete opposite, it turned her on even more. Truly a beautiful sight inside her own mind. It are thoughts she would have never imagined to popup in her mind, such filthy, obscene thoughts that triggered something primal. ''Cum.. cum inside me'' _Fuck, what am I saying?!_

Where Luna worried she just said something stupid, Bellatrix responded with deep, long strokes, until her member hit a soft spot against Luna's front wall that made the girl spasm as a small cry fell from her lips. ''Yeah, you want that, don't you? Tell-- me'' Her thrust became harder and she knew it wouldn't take long until she would release inside the omega, her tightness, her moans, her body, and good god her words, Bellatrix needed to hear more of those.

Luna gasped and brought her hands to Bellatrix's sides, moving along with the rhythm. Her clit so swollen that the mere touch of Bellatrix's lower abdomen rubbing over it made her shudder and squirm, and she was ready to receive anything the woman would give to her. Vocal cords trembling when she tried to speak, but there weren't any words coming out. Looking down, one leg over the back of the couch, the other dangling above the floor, trying to reach the table for stability she glanced over at how easily Bellatrix's cock shoves in and out of her as if she has been used like this before, but she wasn't, and that thought only made her wetter. Moving her hips, she grabbed Bellatrix's hair and pulled her ear to her lips, nibbling on it softly, ''I-- need-- you'' She tightened her grip and gritted her teeth when the woman rutted forward, ''... your-- cum. Oh, God! Mm-- inside''

''Fuck. So dirty you are-'' She made some fast and raw movements before she buried herself in deep, her cock pulsating inside the girl as her warm cum splashed against Luna's inner walls. Instinct took the better of her and she grabbed Luna by the throat with her teeth, emptying herself with small, fast jerking motions, and she could feel how Luna's body adjusted to make room for all of it. ''Fuck, tight- so- fucking tight. G-ood omega'' she rumbled deeply against her skin, barely audible. And by the sounds of Luna's moaning and grunting, she came too when the alpha gave her what she needed. ''Mm, are you alright, baby?''

Luna nodded, only just now realizing she was sucking on the alphas neck as well, ''Uhu,'' She softly chuckled against her skin, ''so very full''

Proud as she was with her victory, Bellatrix rose up, dick still buried inside the omega as she ran her hands over the girl's stomach, knowing her seed is where it needs to be. Deep inside the delicious omega. And it was as if she just thought of something, bringing her eyes over to the sky blue orbs that are Luna's eyes, ''You are.. on birth control, right?'' She swallowed the knot in her throat, as she could slap herself in the face for not asking this earlier. She just unloaded inside an omega who is very close to her heat, and she didn't know if the girl had overthought her own actions in the heat of the moment.

Luna's skin went pale and she brought her hand over to her face in shame. Of course she was not on birth control, she never had anything to worry about. _Fuck, she's going to be mad. Well done ruining the moment, Lovegood_ She didn't want to scare the alpha away, but the thought that she might be conceiving did turn her on in some strange way, and it made her inner walls clench on even tighter to keep to alpha sucked in. Biting the inside of her cheek she shook her head, avoiding the eyes of the woman on top of her. She felt herself get more aroused when she focused her attention on her stomach and the feeling of the warmth and fullness of Bellatrix being inside, knowing it will all spurt out if the alpha would pull away from her. But instead she felt her harden, and the feeling of the alpha growing larger inside made her whimper. Not too long after, the alpha started to move her hips again, keeping Luna's lower body tightly against hers using slow and careful movements. ''Wha- are you..'' Before she could finish her sentence she winced Bellatrix's name out loud in pleasure, the sensation was breathtaking. She was pushing it in deeper, there was no doubt about it, Bellatrix was purposely pushing her cum deeper inside of the omega.

''Have to make sure-- it stays where it belongs, don't we?'' She said with a snarl on her face that was more from arousal than anything else, ''Where do you-- need it'' 

_Oh hell, did she just..? Fuck, she's big!_ And without a second thought she just cried out her needs against Bellatrix's neck, ''My womb-- breed. Bre-ed me'' If she wasn't so aroused and far gone, she would have thought this was embarrassing. But she knew that was exactly what the alpha was doing to her, preventing her cum from leaking out, and Luna felt like she would explode. Even though her instincts took control because of pure lust she's doesn't just want to submit to be bred, she wanted to submit to be claimed, knotted and bred. She wants to be conquered by this alpha, but she wouldn't submit, it would ruin the moment by trying to make this more than it actually was. _It's just sex, don't make this bigger than it is, Lu. Don't turn you head, just be.. a good omega_

Bellatrix saw how the omega was struggling the keep her head still, trying not to present her neck to the alpha, did she not want her? She wanted to be bred, she wanted her pups, but she didn't want to be marked by her? And suddenly Bellatrix stopped as if her own confidence just hit her rock bottom. She's breeding a girl she barely knows, an omega she thought might be compatible with her to mate. Maybe, hopefully. But the girl refused to offer her neck to her. When she cummed inside her, she just took the skin she needed between her teeth in a reflex, but didn't the girl want that, didn't she want more than this?

''Don't stop.. No.. Hmpf'' _One night, one night is all I ask for. Come on, don't stop_

A concerned frown formed on Bellatrix's face and with a gloomy look she questionably started bunting her head against the omega's jaw _You feel so good. Please, don't you want me too?_ She didn't say anything, but she had to swallow a high pitched howl when she mouthed against the omega's pulse point. In that moment the proud, unwavering alpha was gone. She closer her eyes to get a hold of herself, and to her surprise the omega rolled her head to the side to expose the throbbing vein in her neck. Bellatrix softly put her hand on the blonde's cheek, sweat dripping down the crook of her neck, soft brown eyes boring into bright blue ones. She didn't had to say anything because her scent and eyes betrayed her. _Be mine?_

The look in Luna's eyes went from submissive to touched in a matter of a second. _I do, I do want you_. ''What if I conceive?'' She asked insecure, not knowing if the alpha was driven by her pride or her mind. They didn't knot, but Bellatrix didn't pull out either. In fact, fucking it in deeper, increasing the chances for an omega to conceive.

''Then.. we do what you want. I will.. be there-'' Everything about this whole situation was different, Bellatrix had never been concerned about a girl being on birth control or not because she avoided knotting. The thought of pups never even crossed her mind, and never had she wanted to mark someone like she did with Luna. Her weekly flirts were usually used to seek release, a thing for just one night. But then, those omegas were different too, only being there because of their body demanded them to be there. A soft smile spread over the woman's face when thinking about how Luna was just basically begging for her pups, and she started to nibble down softly on her pulse point, taking in the wonderful scent that she didn't know how she lived without for so long. Her member instantly responded to what her mouth was doing, and so did the girl. Moaning as she held on to Bellatrix's hair. ''- will you let me be there?''

Bellatrix couldn't possibly be serious, but Luna nodded. Her thought of Bellatrix was that she might do this with more random fucks on Saturday nights, and how could she not? ''Don't say-- if you don't mean it. It's okay, really'' She whispered, the sound muffled by her own hair.

''You..'' Bellatrix groaned, forcefully grabbing the girl's chin to make her look at here, ''Still?!'' Luna just stared at her with a look in her eyes that just screamed her insecurities. ''You really don't know do you?''

With a deep breath, Luna looked down, watching Bellatrix's breasts that slightly brushed over her own, ''Know what?''

''How beautiful you are, what your scent is doing to me? You think I'm playing, that I say these things to just every omega who wants to hear them, is that what you think of me?''

''Saw.. I saw how the girls react to you. Strong, dominant, desired alpha''

Bellatrix snorted, ''Uhu, and you saw me crawling over them too right? So obvious, I wanted to fuck them, breed them..'' She grinned, giving small thrusts between her words that made Luna whimper, ''mate them?'' She chuckled, feeling a warm rush fall over her, realizing what she just said out loud. 

Scratching the alpha's back, Luna tries to squeeze out her words, her treasure feeling full and perfect that it was hard for her to focus on anything else. ''You- want that? M-mate me?'' Bellatrix looked up nodding with a small movement. In that moment Luna saw it, she recognized it even though it was all new to her. This alpha, she's the one. _My alpha?_

''I don't know where that insecurity from you is coming from, but we'll work on that'' Her eyes darted over to Luna's stomach and she swallowed thickly, speeding up her pace as she clawed over the girl's pale skin. Her cock pulsating harder when Luna moved both of her hands over Bellatrix's body. The alpha's smile was mischievous, a little wild, yet very sincere at the same time before bringing her lips back to the omega. ''I want you to have my pups, our pups'' Bellatrix breathing got heavier by the thought and the girl's reaction, her juices leaking and making a mess on the couch. It didn't took long for the wave of fresh scent to hit Bellatrix's nose and make her head spin. Roughly she held onto the omega and began to pound her, not in the careful or sweet way she did before. She really started to fuck her in a way that would have been called aggressive and very possessive if she wouldn't had her lips locked with those of Luna's, and if her fingers weren't gently brushing over the girl's skin as a sign of affection. ''Mine'' She growled between gritted teeth, sucking Luna's lip in her mouth. She knew it when she first took up her scent, this girl was suppose to be hers if she would sense the same attraction to her. And she did, there was no doubt about it, the way the omega gave in, the way she crumbled underneath Bellatrix's touches, she wanted her just as much.

Caught off guard by the alpha's sudden burst of lust and obvious need, Luna allowed herself to let go. The most embarrassing sounds left her throat as her body twitched, spreading her legs even wider to let Bellatrix length fully sink into her, ''Umm, fuck!'' The beautiful alpha was leaving many possessive bite marks in Luna's neck and down her throat, and she knew there was no way she would be able to hide them when they were done, nor did she wanted to. ''Yours'' She whispered with high effort. 

As much as Bellatrix wanted to bite down her neck, knot her and empty herself fully inside the girl, she also didn't want it to happen here. Not in her office, not with the music booming downstairs, not on a couch. Panting she brought her lips over to Luna's face, kissing and bunting, hoping she could feel her affection between her hard strokes inside the girl's wetness that weren't quite as gentle. She wrapped an arm under Luna's back and jerked roughly inside her and the omega mumbled something that sounded as begging, only hearing the words, _'giv-, yours, cum'_ an easy sum to add up that pushed Bellatrix over the edge. The blonde gasp and a high squeak fell over her lips when she felt the alpha burst inside her with multiple spurts that made Luna cum in an instant. Bellatrix jerks got sloppy and her breathing uneven as her hold on the omega tightened, grabbing the skin of her throat with her teeth. Smelling her so intense that she bit down hard to draw out a weep, shaking her head somewhat violently that almost broke Luna's skin.

Luna on her turn pressed her hand on the back of the alpha's head, pressing her face even closer to her neck. The woman felt amazing inside her, her body on top of her, her teeth, and her smell was out of this world, especially now that it took fully control over Luna's body. She felt the vein in her neck throbbing as Bellatrix finally lets go, the skin bruised but not broken. She protested, but she immediately got silenced by the alpha.

''Not here, we deserve better than that'' She panted against Luna's lips before a smile broke free, ''It should be a one time thing, don't you agree?'' The omega nodded quickly, pulling Bellatrix closer by wrapping her legs around her. ''You're coming with me, or are you planning to kidnap me?''

''Mm, kidnap you'' With the option there it was better to be in her own environment, her heat was nearing and maybe earlier than expected due to the encounter with the alpha. ''If that's alright with you?''

Peppering Luna's skin with small kisses, Bellatrix slowly pulls herself out. Causing most of the contents to flow out, right away missing Luna's warmth, and by the look of it Luna felt twice as empty. A little embarrassed by the mess, Bellatrix fisted her cock and tried to repress it from getting hard again. She could go on whole night if the girl let her, ''All yours''

Luna liked the sound of that and repeated the alpha with a sigh to catch her breath. 

~~

''Ready, little bird?'' Bellatrix asked Luna at the wardrobe after she gave Draco the keys and asked him to close everything early morning. 

''Mm, wait. Let me check the restroom real quick, I'm sure they're still here somewhere. They would at least text me if they'd leave without me'' 

''Meet me outside then, I can use a smoke'' Luna pressed the palm of her hand against Bellatrix stomach and pushed her away as a sign it was okay for her to go. Once outside, her leather jacket open, her chest raising slowly up and down covered in nothing more than just a tank top. It didn't took long before she noticed the brunette from earlier sitting on the low wall by the parking lot, and by nature Bellatrix skipped over within a matter of seconds. ''Hey you, don't you know it's dangerous for little omegas to be out here all alone?'' 

Hermione turned around with a gloomy look on her face, ''Good thing I'm not little then''

Bellatrix offered her a cigarette, which the girl accepted. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Bellatrix lighted up her lighter with a smirk ''I thought you told me before you were little?''

''I'm not in the mood for mocking'' Her eyes dropped to Bellatrix's shirt, and she decided it was a better plan to focus on something else. So she dropped her eyes, noticing the large bulge in her jeans. She growled and turned her head away, but she couldn't deny the mixed smell of alpha and omega scent. A scent she knew all too well, ''Where's Luna?''

''Inside, looking for you and Gina. But it turns out I have more luck. What's wrong, pretty girl?'' The alpha pulls her knees up to sit crossed legged, facing Hermione. ''I'm sorry about earlier, that was a dick move'' She tried to make her voice sound somewhat friendly than it was before, trying to suppress the flirtatious tone she had grown to adept in most situations.

''Ginny. Well, she left with some fucking nerd'' The more Hermione tried to shut herself off from Bellatrix, the worse her attraction got. She smelled of Luna, but her alpha scent was so much stronger than it was earlier that night. Besides that, she could smell her arousal and laying her eyes on the woman didn't exactly help either. She was gorgeous, and out of all things she was being more than flirtatious with Hermione, her way of talking combined with her smirk and nonchalant gestures. Hermione would have thrown herself at her feet if she wouldn't have smelled her friend on her. Being lost in thought she startled when Bellatrix placed a hand on her upper leg and she let out a gasp at the touch.

''Can I offer you a ride home?''

 _You may offer me more a lot more than just a ride home_ ''I don't want to be a third wheel. Just do whatever you planned with Lu, I'll get a cab''

Stumbling outside, Luna sees Hermione and Bellatrix sitting next to each other. Noticing how Bellatrix plays with a string on the lower end on Hermione's coat. From the distance it was clear as day that Hermione was struggling to keep her distance from the alpha and the blonde chuckled at the sight, shaking her head she skipped over to the two. Putting one arm around Bellatrix and the other around Hermione. ''I was looking for you'' She said playfully, kissing Hermione's cheek.

Instantly, Bellatrix hand searched for the omega when she didn't kiss her first. Her call being answered right away with a peck on her lips and the girl squeezed herself in between the two. ''She's being a little ass, your friend left early, so I offered her a ride but she wants to take a cab instead''

Biting her inner cheek, Luna squeezed Hermione's leg to get her attention. ''I think I still got some vodka at home, so.. how about we finish the bottle together'' Luna jumped up, reaching for Bellatrix's and Hermione's hand. She cocked her head when Bellatrix gave her a questionable look. ''Oh, I know you want to'' It was funny to see the sudden uncomfortable expression on Bellatrix's face, ''I have a nose and eyes, remember? You want to _ride_ her,'' The omega bit away a laugh from spreading over her face. ''and that's okay'' She had no idea what got over her, she never was this bold, but tonight, after what happened earlier, she felt like she didn't had to hide herself anymore. It was okay, she had known Hermione almost her whole life. The girl was a sexual creature, where Luna was not, but she had sometimes fantasized about the other omega when she was in bed alone. She was curious to what she would look like, how she would behave, how she would interact with an alpha. The alpha always being generic and faceless, but that had changed tonight.

''Luna, what the hell?'' Hermione shot up, shaking her head. Luna finally got what she wanted and she was offering it to her friend instead? ''You go with her, I''ll get a cab. Don't worry, it'll be-'' Her words got swallowed by Luna's lips and she felt how the blonde was pulling Bellatrix in. The alpha was close, so close she could feel her member poking against her ass and her breathing in her neck.

Bellatrix was shocked and all she could do was watch how her.. mate? girlfriend? was kissing the other omega in front of her eyes, pressing her her body against that of the brunette, making the alpha groan. The girl's eyes fluttered and she placed Bellatrix hand over Hermione's chest, making Hermione give in to the touch, pressing her ass against Bellatrix's crotch. Without hesitation her hand started exploring Hermione's upper body, enjoying the softness she was feeling. After some gentle nibbling on Hermione's neck, she broke Luna loose from the brunette's lips and pressed them against her own. ''I think- we should go'' 

~~

Bringing a glass of vodka over Bellatrix's shoulder, Luna licked her auricle. The alpha has been staring at the wallpaper for over five minutes, completely ignoring the omegas in the room. Carefully, Luna guided the woman's face to the left, pointing at a constellation on the wall. ''There. One of the brightest to be seen by the naked eye'' Her eyes went down and she pulled on Bellatrix belt buckle, ''One of the biggest too, it'd devour the moon without a blink of the eye'' 

The Alpha chuckled, amused by how the girl made it sound like a dirty thing, ''Dork''

Meanwhile Hermione did put some music on, not too loud, but just loud enough to be pleasant instead of distracting. Swinging the bottle of vodka to her lips, opening her shirt while approaching the boring couple that were staring at the wall. ''Are you two going to stare at the wall whole night or do you rather see these?'' She asked, forcefully turning Bellatrix to face her. Her hand sliding over her bra, presenting herself to the alpha. 

Leaving a kiss on Bellatrix's shoulder, Luna gently pushed the alpha towards Hermione. The blonde removed her sweater in a matter of a second when Bellatrix's and Hermione's lips had finally clashed into each other. _Fuck, so hot. Breathe, breathe, you can do this. It's just Hermione, it's okay_ Luna thought to herself. She has been fantasizing about something like this for quite sometime, even though those fantasies had always been more innocent than they were tonight. She doesn't have a crush on Hermione, not at all. But she thought her friend was more than just attractive and she sometimes fantasized about her getting fucked, trying to picture what Hermione would look like under an alpha's touch, her body, her expression, the sounds she would make. A thing she would never admit, but the chance that represented itself tonight was too good to resist. She knows Hermione's body responded to Bellatrix the second she smelled her, and she could tell Bellatrix was at least slightly interested in Hermione by the way she touched her cheek earlier tonight. Not to mention the snap of her jaw before she got Luna upstairs, right before she fucked her. She licked her lips, her pussy feeling a little sore by being stretched like that for the very first time. The feeling was burning, yet very pleasant and she could already feel her clit throbbing against her panties by simply seeing Hermione and Bellatrix kiss. It wasn't soft, but it was passionate and desired.

Hermione reached out her hand, making a grabbing motion to Luna for her to join in before she would completely submit to Bellatrix's touch. She's not stupid, Hermione knows why she's here, and she's absolutely fine with that, because in the end she as well got what she wanted tonight. She's not looking for a mate, nor something serious for that matter. But she never would have figured Luna would be up for something as wild as this. The omega bit down the alpha's lower lip, pulling at it before snarling and unfastened Bellatrix's belt buckle. ''So, now I'm good enough for you, huh?'' She smiled teasingly and tugged Luna closer by the pocked of her jeans.

Bellatrix hummed and moved her lips over to Hermione's neck as her nails slowly dragged over her back. She pulled Hermione's body closer against herself as she brought her mouth over to the girl's chest, the blonde softly kissing the lips of the other omega. Hermione scratched desperately at Bellatrix's shoulder in need, the girl was incredibly horny and she wasted no effort to hide it. Bellatrix had done this before, multiple times in fact, but she had never done it with somebody she was with, or somebody she saw as a potential mate. But Luna was that, a potential mate she now considered to be hers, knowing some of her cum must be still inside her. Taken by that thought she moved her attention over to Luna's stomach, kissing it with an open mouth and opening Hermione's jeans with her other hand, slightly struggling she let out a grunt of frustration. 

Playing with Hermione's tongue, Luna locked eyes with Hermione, her hand moving through Bellatrix hair. Exhaling in the omega's mouth, unhooking the girl's bra. And Hermione on her turn did the same as Bellatrix yanked her jeans over her buttocks, immediately feeling the warmth of the alpha's mouth breathing over her panties. She heard some low vocal sounds as the alpha got the fabric between her teeth and pulled it down, letting her lips slide over Hermione's folds. The omega was already wet, and all this play got her to a point where it got difficult for her to stand up straight.

The alpha grinned wide against the soft puffy lips that seem to be liking the treatment of her tongue. But the reaction she got when she moved her tongue lower to gain access and taste the place where all her wetness was coming from, was priceless. She moaned loud and and rolled her hips against Bellatrix mouth so she could taste her better, her moans muffled in Luna's mouth who swallowed her own. ''So predictable you are, kitten'' She lapped Hermione's entrance and sucked on her wet clit before kissing her way up over Luna's stomach to lock lips with her, giving her a taste of her friend.

A chance for Hermione to repay the favor, greedy she opened Bellatrix zipper. The woman was big, she could already tell that much from just watching and feeling over her jeans, but when she pulled her shorts down she couldn't help but gulp. Attacking it with her mouth right away, a flat tongue tasting the wetness on the tip before taking it in her warm mouth, letting her tongue darter over the shaft as she looked up to see the slow kisses between Luna and Bellatrix getting more passionate by the second. Hermione sucked on her treat, watching closely what it did to the alpha. Bellatrix let out a moan and broke her kiss to look down at Hermione, watching how she indeed was a good little girl like she promised, almost having her cock completely inside her throat to the base. The brunette gazed with big doe eyes, dropping her jaw as low as she could to let the alpha know it was okay for her to face-fuck her.

The woman mumbled something to herself and grabbed Hermione by the hair to hold her still, and did what the girl was clearly asking for. Her eyes quickly focused on Luna, who seemed to enjoy the sight. ''Fuck, you're gonna-- make my cum''

Luna bit down Bellatrix ear, whispering softly with a warm breath against her skin that she should shoot her load deep inside the other omega's throat. Those words and the fact that Hermione was more than skilled caused her to spurt strings of cum inside the brunette who tried to keep Bellatrix in until she couldn't breathe anymore. She gasped, smiling as she slipped the cock over her lips, playing with the cum around the alpha's shaft and pulled Luna down in the process. The blonde eagerly obliged, kissing the lips that where offered to her, tasting the alpha dripping from her lips.

With big lusty orbs, Bellatrix watched the play that was unfolding before her eyes. The girls sharing her cum in their mouths, kissing, playing with it, Hermione even gargling before she swallowed her part before kissing Luna's pink puffy lips and licked them clean. One thing was certain, Hermione sure knew how to give away a show. The clumsiness with which Luna licked the cum of the other omega's chest was only turning Bellatrix on more, knowing she was all so new to this type of play. It was the brunette who took the lead and gently pressed the blonde on the floor, pulling the clothes that were left on their bodies off and throwing it aside as she crawled on top of her. With her lips between her fingers, Hermione opened them to slowly let her saliva drip into her mouth, shaking her ass to provoke and invite the alpha in. _God, this girl is dirty_ Bellatrix thought to herself while accepting the invitation, making circles with the palm of her hand over Hermione's lower back, striking a flat hand on her buttock. ''Such good little omega'' 

Luna's eyes fluttered when Bellatrix got close again, kissing Hermione's shoulder and making direct eye-contact that send a warm pulse through her body. Having the fingers of the brunette exploring over her body, the girl finally found the place where Luna was more than just sensitive. She gasped and let out a moan in want before Hermione pressed her fingers inside, half collapsing on top of Luna herself when she felt the alpha enter her without a warning. She felt big and full inside her, and the omega cry betrayed just how good it felt as a flimsy jealous glare from Luna met her eyes. Hermione moaned, lifting her ass up and pressed back against the alpha's cock as she kissed her friend, nibbling on her lip as Bellatrix started to fuck her. ''Yours'' She grinned, moving her lips over to Luna's neck to allow the alpha access to Luna's lips. It was a small gesture with just one words, but it meant Hermione knew her place, and it meant she understood that it was Luna who allowed the alpha to fuck her.

Feeling Hermione's warm body, her breasts pressing against her own, her fingers fucking her as if they had done this before. Luna thought she was about to lose her mind in gratification when Bellatrix captured her lips. She let out a cry when she felt how Hermione's body was responding to the alpha's member that was buried deep inside her, trying to keep her body steady by pressing her ass up. The sound of Hermione's wetness and Bellatrix slick cock colliding filled the room with sloppy sounds. The alpha was relentlessly fucking her like she had seen in video's on the internet. Only she's now sitting on the first row herself, smelling and feeling the same soft flesh Bellatrix was fucking.

In an impulse Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and lifted her up, her hand covering one of her breasts to pull her back against her own breasts. The alpha sped up her pace with deep, fast, but mostly rough thrusts, making the look on Hermione's face priceless to witness. Luna drifted her hand over her own body and quickly replaced Hermione's fingers with her own before she started to feel empty, her other hand roaming over the omega's body until she reached Bellatrix's hand, both feeling the softness of Hermione's breast.

Hermione undeniably came, the sounds leaving her mouth were more than just divine, her body trembling as a big, wicked grin appeared on her face. She let out a sigh and nuzzled softly in the crook of Bellatrix's neck, quickly finding her earlobe to suck an bite on while covering the hands on her breast. It took a while for her to remotely restore from the sensation, the alpha's member still buried deep inside her, stopping the fluid to spill out on the carpet. It felt good having her inside, she felt full. Hermione moved her hand up in Bellatrix's hair and put it behind her neck to drag her down with her as she lowered herself back on Luna's body, kissing her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, directing Bellatrix's face to Luna. In a swift motion she grabbed Luna's hand, joining her with another finger inside. ''I think I'll take over from here''

Bellatrix snapped her jaw and pulled her upper lip up during their kiss, and the hand that was drawing patterns on her thigh was what set the blonde over the edge, Hermione's fingers plunging inside, stimulating the soft, swollen spot. She panted and groaned in Bellatrix's open mouth, drawing a moan from Hermione who still has the alpha cock inside her, giving a deep push every so often. ''Dirty girl'' Bellatrix whispered and brought her mouth to Luna's neck, biting down on the same spot she bit before, muttering the same thing over and over again, ''Mine'' as the other omega made her cum. She watched the bliss on Luna's face and moved her lips over to Hermione's back, peppering her with small, gentle kisses.

After an intimate cosy shower the three went to Luna's room, the girl insisted for Hermione to stay over the night even though she had said it was fine for her to go home. ''After breakfast'' Was all Luna said, and the omega agreed, knowing what was on the menu she curled up against the alpha's side who wrapped a protective arm around her. It didn't take long for Hermione to fall asleep, exhausted and safe in a warm embrace, hearing soft sounds coming from Luna and Bellatrix as they made out, stealing kisses from each other until the sun rose.


End file.
